


[Podfic] Slammed

by faithwood, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/faithwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter develops a worrying habit of randomly wall-slamming Draco all over the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slammed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380233) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:12:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Slammed.mp3) (11.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Slammed.m4b) (5.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
